Secrets of the Heart
by far-east-steps
Summary: Love blossoms between two lonesome hearts in Africa. Will Yuki rescue his new found love when things get rough? Full summery inside. YukiXShu AU.
1. Prologue: A New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of it characters, it belongs to Maki Murakami.

Summery: Shuichi Shindou is the son of a doctor who goes to Africa to begin a new life there, and Yuki Eiri is one of many explorers set on finding a valuable treasure hidden within a certain village in Africa. Will he protect Shu when things get rough? YukixShuichi. AU.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Secrets of the Heart**

**Prologue: A New Life**

Lavender eyes gazed through the window of the aircraft as it moved between the swarm of clouds gathering in the blue sky …

_Silence … _

Those youthful eyes shifted to admire the amazing view of the green lands underneath with so much astonishment …

_More Silence …_

It was the most beautiful sight the child had ever seen …

"Please stop worrying." The pink haired child heard his father whisper confidently. He was directing his words towards his best friend...

Shuichi turned his gaze towards the two men sitting close to him, his eyes met with his father's friend's concerned ones…

"Are you sure about this Jon ?! You don't know what you're getting yourself into here! Think about little Shuichi, what kind of life will he have? He would be better of … "

"He would be better off living in a peaceful place with me away from everything , I think this new job will give us that opportunity. " Jon Shindou replied "My mind is made up Edward. Please trust me " he offered his best friend a smile.

"Uncle Edward look! look! Isn't it pretty?" The energetic child jumped into Edward's lap and pointed towards the window.

Jon Shindou couldn't stop himself from smiling at his four year old child; he really hoped that this new life would help the child to forget about the death of his mother.

"Yes Shuichi it's very pretty." Edward replied kindly, stroking the soft pink hair

Jon could see the content smile gracing his child's Angelic face ….

_It would be a new beginning… _He thought

_For both of them …_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The aircraft started to descend reaching its destination.

Africa … The new home of the Shindou Family.

"The plane is landing Daddy!! The plane is landing!!" Shrieked an excited pink ball of fluff.

Few moments after landing, Dr. Shindou motioned for the men to start taking his luggage and equipment out of the aircraft.

And a while later they were set to go…

"Thanks for everything Edward. I don't know what I would have done without you." Jon said shaking his friend's hand.

Shuichi watched his uncle with sad eyes. He didn't want him to leave. Tears started forming in his amethyst eyes.

"Don't say that Jon, I haven't done anything. Be careful my friend and take good care of little Shuichi and remember that I will always be there for you two whenever you need me don't hesitate to give me a call." He replied finally giving the young boy a smile.

A faint sob reached the man's ears ...

He lowered himself to the now crying boy's level.

"Don't be sad little man, I'll try to visit sometimes ok Shuichi?" he whispered affectionately.

With a nod from the young boy he hugged him tightly then released the boy and made his way back to the airplane waving his last goodbye.

_I hope you made the right choice my friend …_

And with that Edward got on the aircraft ready for his long journey home …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fifteen years later …**

"Shuichi … Shu … Where are you son?"

Dr Shindou worriedly searched for his only son. It's not like him to disappear like that. Sure he wasn't a kid anymore, he was 19 for goodness sake but he was still his little boy and nothing in the world would change that.

"There you are." he sighed in relief when he found his son sitting near the river, knees brought up to his chest staring absentmindedly at the flowing water.

He rested a hand on his son's shoulder snapping him back to reality …

"What's wrong son?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing dad." Replied the pink haired boy giving his father a happy smile after seeing the worried expression on his face.

"Come on then let's head back. The chief is expecting us for dinner." he said smiling back at his son.

"Ok dad." Shuichi stood and followed his father back to the village.

The young man has always wondered what life would be like if he and his father were living in a different place. He really missed being home, but life here wasn't that bad either.

Living in the village made his father happy, and at that he was very content …

_Little did he know that something terrible was about to invade the peacefulness and security of that village …_

**End of Prologue **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it. Please review and tell me what you think … be gentle please :)

Far-east-steps


	2. Chapter One : A Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of it characters, it belongs to Maki Murakami.

Summery: Shuichi Shindou is the son of a doctor who goes to Africa to begin a new life there, and Yuki Eiri is one of many explorers set on finding a valuable treasure hidden within a certain village in Africa. Will Yuki protect Shu when things get rough? YukixShuichi. AU.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Secrets of the Heart**

**Chapter One: A Change of Plans **

**((You've got mail)) **

The computer screen blinked indicating that a New Email Message has been received.

Hazel eyes turned in the direction of the monitor…

Click …

**Hello Eiri,**

**Every thing is settled. The group will be leaving in a week. Please be ready by then.**

**Tohma Seguchi**

"Hmmm … So my dear brother in law thinks he can control me." Eiri let out a snicker as he made his way through his apartment. Finally reaching the phone, he dialed Tohma's number and waited for the man to pick up …

"Hello, Tohma Seguchi speaking"

"What the hell are you thinking Tohma?"

"Oh Eiri, how are you?

"Stop screwing with me Tohma!! I'm not going with any freaking group!! You know I work alone."

"I understand that Eiri, but you see these people are experts, they will make your job a lot easier. Africa isn't a small place you know." He was silent for a moment. "Besides you will need enough manpower to wipe out that village after you get the job done." He boldly added.

"Damn it" A curse was Eiri's only reply.

That bastard Tohma knew that he was not capable of wiping out a whole village, including their women and children. He was not a murder after all … His only job was to retrieve the Black Ruby, a treasure hidden deep within a secret place in the Kotowaki village

And that's it …

"So, Eiri. What do you say?" Came Tohma's always polite voice.

"I'm leaving tomorrow; your pathetic group can catch up with me a week later."

"Alright Eiri do as you please, but there is something you should now first."

"What?" he asked a little irritated.

"There is a Japanese Doctor living in that village along with his son, and they have been living there a long time. You should keep them out of your way; but don't do anything drastic. After you get the job done Mr. Aizawa will take care of them."

"Whatever, I'm hanging up now."

"Good Luck Eiri"

The blonde explorer hung up the phone, a sigh escaping his lips. Tohma always annoyed him. He needed a cigarette and he needed one now. He reached for the pack of cigarettes that was lying on the table near his phone, and pulled one out.

Taking out his lighter he put the cancer stick between his lips and lit it, he inhaled deeply allowing the death fumes to relax him.

_Well I should get ready… _He thought to himself.

_This is going to be a long trip…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mean While In Africa …**

"Don't worry maim, your baby will be alright. Just give her this medicine twice a day, and she will be feeling better soon." Dr. Shindou reassured the woman while handing her the medicine.

He saw the little girl smile. That could only mean one thing. He turned around to find his son standing behind him smiling brightly at the said girl.

_God he reminds me of his mother when he smiles like that_.

It wasn't a fake smile; it was a warm, affectionate smile that made his amethyst eyes shine.

"Dad ... DAD!!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked questionably at Shuichi …

"What is it son?" He finally asked.

"We're short on some types of medicines, and supplies." He said with a worried voice.

"Don't worry, I've already contacted the hospital back in Japan, they said that the shipment would be here by tomorrow." He replied calmly. "Would you mind picking it up for me?"

"No, not at all" He quickly responded with a happy tone, Earning himself a smile from his father.

The pink haired doll liked going to the airport, it was a nice change of routine for him.

"I'll be at the cabin, call me if you need anything dad."

"Ok son."

With that he made his way back to their large cabin. Entering his room, he fell back onto his bed exhausted after a long day of helping his father out with the patients.

_What will tomorrow have in install for him?_

_Will it be like any other day he'd spent here?_

"I hope not" he whispered, before falling into a blissful sleep.

**End of Chapter One**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm Back :D

Thanks for everyone who reviewed …

Hope you enjoy this Chapter … Plz R&R :)

Far-east-steps


	3. Chapter Two : An Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of it characters, it belongs to Maki Murakami.

Summery: Shuichi Shindo is the son of a doctor who goes to Africa to begin a new life there, and Yuki Eiri is one of many explorers set on finding a valuable treasure hidden within a certain village in Africa. What happens when they fall for each other? YukixShuichi. AU.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Secrets of the Heart**

**Chapter Two: An Unexpected Meeting **

**Africa … **

**Location: National Airport**

"Oh man! I'm so late!"

A pink haired boy hurriedly skipped between the crowds of people in the airport making his way towards the gate he was suppose to be at 30 minutes ago.

"I'm such an idiot that I can't even arrive anywhere on time"

The airport hasn't changed much since the last time he was there, and he was thankful for that. He had no time to mope around asking for directions.

He continued to run hoping that he wouldn't get killed by the mad delivery guys!

**Until... **

"Hey watch where you're going!!"

**Bam!! **

And before he knew it, he was on the floor lying on top of a very angry looking blonde man; his face mere inches away from the stranger's handsome face …

_Wow Beautiful eyes_ …

_Wait! What am I thinking?! … Ok stupid apologize to the guy and get going you're already late!!_

"I'm so sorry; I was in a hurry to …"

He stopped in the middle of his apology, when he saw the blonde man glaring at him.

Mechanically he lowered his gaze to the ground …

_I made him that angry … way to go Shuichi …_

"I …I" He stammered under the intense gaze of the stranger.

_What's wrong with me??_

"What's a pink haired kid like yourself doing in Africa?" The blonde finally spoke feeling a bit amused by the boy's actions.

"I'm not a kid!! My name is Shuichi Shindiou and I'm the son of … OH God the medical supplies!!" he suddenly ran off leaving a very confused looking blonde.

_Medical supplies??_

_Oh shit!! He can't be …_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**At The Gate …**

"You're late!!"

"I'm sorry sir I lost track of time and…"

"Ok ok kid, just sign here"

Shuichi did as he was told, he signed the papers that were handed to him, but his mind was elsewhere. His thoughts revolved around a certain good looking blonde.

_I hope he didn't get angry with me … Wait a minute why do I even care?_

"Are you gonna take forever to sign the papers kid?"

"Sorry." With an apology he handed the man the papers and in return received a huge box which was clearly too heavy for his slight form.

"Wait I can't ..." Stuttered the pink haired doll.

"See yaa pinky." Responded the delivery guy with a grin on his face and started to walk away without even looking back.

"WAIT!" Trembling, he braced himself for the fall …

Suddenly he felt himself leaning on something or someone …

His amethyst eyes winded, when he felt warm hands slowly reach to hold him by the waist keeping him steady …

"I'll take that." he heard a familiar voice whisper into his ear; the hot breath making him shiver.

The hands on his waist reached up to grip the box he was holding taking the huge weight of his hands…

"Well isn't this an awkward position?" The man whispered again.

"Ah … yeah." he answered face flushed.

Unable to handle the warmth he was receiving leaning onto the other man he gracefully lowered himself slipping off the man's hold.

"Thank you Mr.… "Shuichi stopped realizing that he didn't know the handsome blonde's name.

"Yuki Eiri" The blonde replied lowering the box on the ground. "I'm a photographer" He lied. Good things he had some cameras with him.

The blonde started thinking …

If he had told the boy that he was an explorer looking for a treasure, he would raise the boy's suspicion and he didn't need that, and besides the boy was living here his whole life surely he would be useful to him.

_Plus he looks very cute …_

_Hey where did that come from?!_

He shook his head getting rid of the unwanted thoughts.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Yuki." he heard the boy shyly say allowing a smile to grace his angelic face.

"Call me Yuki" he coolly replied. "So why don't you get a cart for your box?"

"Yeah, I'll go get one. Hey Yuki should I get you one for your luggage?" He asked.

A smirk appeared on the Blonde's face "Thanks kid."

"I'm not a kid! Damn why is every body calling me that today?!"

A chuckle was the only response he got from the blonde.

"I…I'll get the carts" He quickly left Feeling a bit embarrassed by his outburst.

Yuki Eiri watched as the boy disappeared between the crowds…

_Well, I didn't see this coming … _He thought.

**End of Chapter Two**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Thanks to everyone who reviewed…

But I feel that people do not like my story T.T

Is it that lame??

Plz R&R, and tell me what I can do to improve.

Should I continuo with the story?

Far-east-steps


	4. Chapter Three: A Ride to Safety

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of it characters, it belongs to Maki Murakami.

Summery: Shuichi Shindo is the son of a doctor who goes to Africa to begin a new life there, and Yuki Eiri is one of many explorers set on finding a valuable treasure hidden within a certain village in Africa. What happens when they fall for each other? YukixShuichi. AU.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Secrets of the Heart**

**Chapter Three: A Ride to Safety **

**Location: National Airport**

**Parking Lot **

"You really didn't have to do this, you know"

"Don't worry about it"

Yuki Eiri being the perfect gentleman that he is offered to walk the pink haired fuzz ball to the parking lot to help him with his huge box. Well ok, he was no gentleman to be precise but he had to act like one if he wanted the boy to accept him. The kid seemed gullible and friendly enough.

And with a loud thump the box was placed in the trunk of the boy's silver Jeep …

"There... You're all set." He said as he turned to face the boy in front of him.

"Thanks Yuki"

"No sweat"

Shuich looked like he was going to say something but then stopped; Yuki intently watched as the boy slowly walked towards the driver's door of his jeep and gripped the handle keeping his amethyst eyes locked on it for some reason …

Yuki took this chance…

His hazel eyes wandered to the boy's slight form studying him, the boy was unmistakably male but his lithe figure and adorably angelic baby face gave him a bit of a girlish look. His soft pink locks weren't helping him get the manly look either.

Yuki too preoccupied by his analysis of the pink haired doll didn't notice that the boy was silent for quite some time…

He was Just about to say something when Shuichi finally spoke…

"Um Yuki do you want a ride? Because if you're going to a specific town I could drop you off, I know most of the towns that are near here and I could take you if you …"

"I'm not going to any town" Yuki suddenly cut him off.

"Oh, I see" Disappointment was clearly visible on Shuichi's features.

_Great! What will he think now? Shuichi you've got the biggest mouth! _

"But I'll take that ride" The blonde replied coolly.

"Ok" Shuichi said a bit excitedly. It was nice to make a new friend, living here all his life didn't give him the chance to make many friends, sure there were the villagers but he considered them as family more than friends.

_Ok Shuichi stop thinking too much and just drive the man…_

When Yuki was done hoisting his luggage onto the jeep Shuichi got in the driver's seat and turned on the engine.

Yuki followed the boy's action and got in the passenger seat, Shuichi turned his face towards the man sitting next to him giving him a small smile before speaking.

"So Yuki where do you want me to drop you off?" he asked with his cheerful voice.

"The Moeketsi Region" The blonde man quietly replied. "I'm setting up camp there"

Losing his smile, Shuichi's eyes widened and his body tensed,

_Oh No, It can't be. Of all the places to go he wants to go there! _

Yuki saw the frightened look on the boy's face and was a bit concerned.

_Why is he scared?_

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" he put a hand on the boys shoulder causing him to flinch a little from the unexpected touch.

"Yuki please don't go there, that area's is dangerous. You can't make camp there." he replied, his deep amethysts eyes reflected sadness and worry when they locked with the blonde's hazel ones.

_Is he… Is he scared that I'll get hurt_?

"How about I drop you off a couple of miles away from that place? An area called Sobukwe. It's safe there, and if you're set on going to the Moeketsi Region I'll take you, it's ok I don't mind please Yuki …" The boy continued babbling, his beautiful eyes begging the blonde to understand.

Yuki Eiri was speechless, how could this boy do so much for a mere stranger, why would he even care?

_I only met him a couple of hours ago for God's sake! _Thought the blonde man.

Shuichi saw the shocked look on Yuki's face and misinterpreted it for annoyance.

The boy wasn't good in reading people after all…

"I'm sorry Yuki, I didn't mean to intrude. I was just... I was just..." he lowered his face trying to avoid the man's gaze.

"Shut up kid"

Before he could register what he was doing Yuki's warm hand reached for the boy's chin gently lifting Shuichi's face making him look into his eyes.

And for the first time that day Shuichi saw a soft smile appearing on the man's handsome face.

"Just shut up and drive me to Sobukwe"

**End of Chapter Three**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Thanks for all the lovely people who reviewed. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have continued writing this. I hope I won't let you down, Plz R&R I'll need it:D

Thanks again for the encouragement :)

Far-east-steps


	5. Chapter Four: Arriving at Sobukwe

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any of it characters, it belongs to Maki Murakami.

Summery: Shuichi Shindo is the son of a doctor who goes to Africa to begin a new life there, and Yuki Eiri is one of many explorers set on finding a valuable treasure hidden within a certain village in Africa. What happens when they fall for each other? YukixShuichi. AU.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Secrets of the Heart**

**Chapter Four: Arriving at Sobukwe **

**The Sobukwe Territory … **

Yuki Eiri was not an easily impressed man; in fact not many things excited the explorer, for he was not intrigued by mere things. He has always maintained his cool façade and indifferent persona to the limit, but arriving at his soon to be base and seeing the peacefulness of the area even he was taken aback by the area's atmosphere. He had expected to find deep merciless wooded areas filled with numerous kinds of creatures and beasts that would ambush him the moment he steps foot in their territory.

But on the contrary he found himself staring at an amazing site; the place looked like a sparkling fairyland. Light filtered through the branches of the trees and bounced off water droplets here and there. The beautiful forest floor was covered with ferns, and there were also lots of mosses and wildflowers scattered through the ground furnishing it with its beauty.

"We're here!" a soft pleasant voice brought him out of his minute admiration. He turned his face to the boy sitting in the driver's seat; he saw a smile blossoming on his angelic face. Unable to show any evidence of human emotion Yuki just gave him a slight nod before exiting the jeep.

The first thing the blonde registered when he stepped out of the jeep was the moist that filled the air; it was the kind that made you feel refreshed after each intake of breath, giving the area a special scent and an even more exceptional sensation. He could hear the soft sound of running water in the distance.

_Must be a river near here…_

Closing his eyes he tried to relax his body whilst listening to the serene sounds emitted from the peaceful area surrounding him.

His moment of tranquility was sadly cut short for he opened his hazel eyes upon hearing hesitant footsteps approaching him.

"This place is peaceful huh?" a soft voice whispered from behind.

"Yeah" he replied without turning.

_Silence…_

"There is a river not far from here" The pink haired boy broke the silence once again. "I like to go there from time to time." He continued with his trademark radiant smile.

"Must be nice" The blonde quietly replied.

Yuki finally turned around his face expressionless as always and walked pass the boy making his way back towards the jeep, and began unloading his belongings. Shuichi followed the man and started helping him.

With the last of his things carefully set on the ground near him. Yuki started opening his packages and began taking out his camping equipment one at a time. Making sure that he kept the important stuff locked up, he proceeded in setting up his new residence.

Time passed by and the two kept on working, setting up Yuki's base. The boy had offered his help and the blonde had accepted it. In truth Yuki didn't actually need any extra pair of hands with the work, but something in him told him to keep the boy around a little bit longer. For what reasons? Well, even he didn't know the answer to that one. Confusion and uncertainty were emotions he was pretty much familiar with lately.

But still the boy who was currently struggling with the ropes of his tent as if they were treacherous snakes ready to attack was the last person he'd imagined doing so.

With a huge sigh the troubled blonde made his way towards the struggling a little bit tied up at the moment pink haired doll.

_This is crazy…_

_I must be out of my mind for letting him help out!! The kid has to go!!_

_Thought he looks rather adorable tangled up like that … _

_That's it!! I have to get him out of here ASAP!!_.

"God give me a break!" A small whine reached the explorer's ears.

Yuki let out a soft chuckle when he reached the source of that whine …

"I think you have proven that brat is a more suitable name for you" He said looking down at the tangled up victim on the ground allowing a smirk to appear on his handsome face.

"Um ...Um ..." Blushing terribly Shuichi was incapable of making any appropriate responses. The blush decorating his cheeks even grew redder when the blonde knelt down beside him and started to gently untangle the ropes around his slender body.

_Oh no … Stop that Yuki …_

_Stop … _

Every caress, every gentle touch coming from the blonde was driving the boy crazy, why was the man's mere contact giving him such an intoxicating pleasure?

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What the hell is wrong with you Shuichi? Stop blushing!!_

_You look like an idiot!!_

Busy scolding himself, the pink haired victim failed to notice the amused look appearing on the blonde's features.

"Are you ok?" Yuki got up and offered the boy his hand.

"Yeah … I'm fine" He replied trying to regain his composure and hesitantly took the man's hand still feeling a bit shy. Why did he have to be so damn clumsy today?!

"It's getting dark. You should probably head back"

Registering the blonde's words he finally noticed how late it was getting.

_I hope dad isn't too worried…_

"You're right." He shyly replied scratching his head." I completely lost track of time"

"Will you be alright driving back on your own?" The explorer-photographer calmly asked.

"Of course I will Yuki. The place where I live is not far. It's only a 15 minute drive north from here"

_Bingo!! Kid you're more useful than I thought…_

Yuki walked the boy back to his jeep, maintaining his incomprehensible expression. He reached a hand in his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes along with his lighter.

"Thanks for the help" The blonde finally managed to say after lighting his cigarette.

"You're welcome Yuki" Replied the pink haired boy while getting into his jeep" It was really nice meeting you" he continued with a smile.

"Same here kid" He coolly replied.

"Well, see you around" whispered Shuichi suddenly feeling a bit sad.

Shuichi was just about to drive off but stopped upon hearing Yuki's calm composed voice.

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

_Is he …_

_Is Yuki actually considering … seeing me again … Tomorrow…_

_This is so cool !!_

"No. Do you need anything?" he tried to act unruffled, but deep inside he was overwhelmed with excitement.

"I'm going to start taking a few pictures tomorrow morning; maybe you could show me a few good spots"

"Sure I'd love to. I know a lot of places with beautiful scenery around here" he replied allowing a warm smile to embellish his angelic features. "See you tomorrow then" he said before driving away.

Yuki watched as the boy's jeep disappeared into the road.

_You're too friendly for your own good Shuichi …_

_I'll be waiting for you …_

_Tomorrow…_

**End of Chapter Four**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thank you all for reviewing…

I hope that you're liking where the story is going :3

Tell me what you think :) R&R

Far-east-steps


End file.
